<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracked Beauty by Slate_Tablet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165359">Cracked Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate_Tablet/pseuds/Slate_Tablet'>Slate_Tablet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Dark, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture, sleepybois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate_Tablet/pseuds/Slate_Tablet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a comment request by Princess_Baek_x ! I have another work where you can request story ideas to be written if you find yourself interested.<br/>Dream finds himself in a predicament he cannot escape for the first time. This calls for a rescue from the others and being taken care of.<br/>Graphic hurt/comfort<br/>TW for torture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_X0/gifts">Bean_X0</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a shaky hand, Dream tried to gain his bearings and figure out just where he was. His head was ringing in sync with a breeze from somewhere above him, spurting weak waves of air that did nothing to unstick his matted hair from a bruised forehead. The room he was in was lit dimly, the sole source of light coming from a few foggy windows way above his head.</p><p>He quickly pushed himself to a knee, alarm spiking within his gut at the compromising situation it seemed he was in. As far as his mind could recall, there were no outstanding memories of falling asleep in an eerie warehouse, which seemed too big to be from anywhere he recognized. "What the hell..." It was a low grumble, confusion lacing his tone.</p><p>His entire body ached, and even in the low light of the building he could make out darkening bruises lining his arms, disappearing underneath the cuffs of his pants. They served only to bring more confusion, until Dream remembered what exactly had led him to wound up in tatters on a cold stone floor, tall walls of an unknown material trapping him within.</p><p>He had been on a late night hunt, trying to stock up the food stash that was in a neglected state from the past few days. Dream remembered being successful for the majority of hunting, subconsciously sticking his hands in his pockets in search for a meal to raise his declining health, finding nothin but old lint. Pieces of memory slowly revealed themselves, his weary mind working to wake up fully. A group of players he hadn't seen before had surrounded him, had there been five or six? He was unsure, and couldn't recall the events after that. Dream had obviously gotten attacked, that much was obvious even for his muddled mind, and then left in this area.</p><p>An ember of success at the remembrance was quickly extinguished as a door opened further away in the oppressive darkness. A shaft of midday light appeared, stopping before his tattered shoes and Dream squinted, covering his eyes with his hand to lessen the brightness. "Hello?" He called, cursing to himself when his voice cracked and revealed his uncertainty.</p><p>Dread hit him like a wave when multiple footsteps resonated in the room, a brisk pace set towards himself. Clay shot to his feet as quickly as his battered knees would allow and darted to his left, panic granting him speed that just wasn't enough. A rough hand grabbed his hood and stopped the brilliant escape, tossing Dream back into the light with an 'Ummph!' as the air left his lungs.</p><p>"Don't move, if you know what is going to be best for you." A deep voice growled, echoing on the stone floor as more sets of hands forced his own arms behind his back at an awkward angle, and something he was pretty sure was a lead immobilized the limbs. Dream shouted and kicked out with his legs, striking something solid in a desperate attempt to get away from his attackers. "Leave me alone!' He yelled, writhing on the stone, gasping as a fist connected solidly with his jaw and slowed his struggles.</p><p>Eventually, he was subdued and shoved against a wall, shallow pants shaking his sore shoulders. "Fucking prick; you are gonna get it!" Someone hissed, who he could only assume to be the receiver of his kick. Dream gasped as a boot collided with his ribs, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him a coughing mess.</p><p>After finally recovering, Clay wheezed, "What do you want from me?" The sentence was not as strong as he would have liked, but he was obviously outnumbered and not in much of a situation to piss off these guys any further. There was a grain of satisfaction at how long it had taken them to keep him still, but it would cost him later.</p><p>"It's been a while since we could just go all out on some guy. Sorry you are at the receiving end, bud." A man made his way into Clay's vision, seeming very <em>not </em>sorry despite his words. From what Dream could tell, this guy seemed to be the leader of the pack by the way he observed the other's work. The smug grin decorating his face pissed Dream off beyond belief, and the tied man spit at him angrily.</p><p>The glob landed on Tall Guy's shoes, and Clay was unable to control the grin he cracked as rage lit his eyes, darker than he had seen before. The amusement was cut off quickly as the man's boot slammed into his head, dropping Dream to the ground and static bussing in his mind. He groaned in pain, the feeling only worsening when a hand laced into his matted hair, yanking him back to his knees. "Bastard, I'm gonna kill you.." The leader growled, and motioned for the others to drag Dream into the middle of the room, where the lighting was much better.</p><p>Clay's chest heaved as he panted, exhausted from the short struggle and dreading what lay ahead for him. His panic only worsened as a sharp blade pressed against his neck, awakening a new, molten pain that sent blood running down his torso. The iron sword gleamed in the faint light, matching the man who held it's toothy smile as it was pressed down further. "Fuck..." Dream hissed, trying to lean away from the deadly object but the grip in his hair would not loosen.</p><p>After a moment, the blade was withdrawn and a new voice sounded closely in his ear, the moisture from his breath dampening Clay's ear. "Say, where are you from pretty boy? Any good loot there?" It was beginning to be difficult to keep track of all these guys, Dream thought distractedly, heart beating quickly and ignoring the question uncomfortably. A low mutter broke out amongst the others; they seemed unhappy with his action. The fist holding his head up tightened painfully and pulled him back, exposing the slice on his neck to the cool air. "He asked you a fucking question!" The man he had kicked hissed, shoving his shoulder roughly.</p><p>Dream grunted and leaned away. "F-Far from here. It's not worth looting." He suddenly remembered George and Sapnap with a rush of relief. They would know he was missing, and follow his tracks! He had told them where he was going to go, and Clay was grateful for the precaution. There had to be a blood trail of some sort they could follow, and he would be saved. So for now, it was a test of endurance to whatever they felt the need to do to him. 'Great...' He thought sourly.</p><p>The leader didn't seem to like that answer either, and Dream's thought process was cut off as something stabbed into his arm, a terrible shriek escaping his throat. The iron blade was sunk <em>through </em>his arm, blood already pooling in the wound and pouring down his arm to the ground beneath him. "Shit! Fuck please, let me go!" Dream begged, ashamed at himself for the action but desperately trying to end the pain. If they would just kill him it would be okay... He would respawn inside his bed and be far, far away from the horrible men. The newest wound burned, molten hot pain setting every nerve end on fire, only worsening when the laughing group twisted the dagger and widened the gaping hole. "Agh..." Dream's throat was sore from screaming, although that pain was unnoticeable compared to the others lacing his exhausted body.</p><p>Tall guy finished his laughter and looked down at Dream, watching the tears flow down his cheeks with satisfaction as the blade was ripped out quickly. Only a soft grunt escaped the man beneath him, and one of the pack members at the back brought forward a stack of torches with a triumphant grin. "Use these, boss." He spoke, retreating back as the torches were grabbed. Clay wearily looked up, his dazed mind trying to figure out what the torches would be used for. Sticky blood was coated underneath his nose, and it trailed down to his chin and stained the vibrant green hoodie mercilessly.</p><p>As the first torch was lit, Dream didn't quite realize what was happening until the scent of singed flesh assaulted his nostrils. The glowing, smoking coal ember was pressed into his leg firmly, charring the fabric of his pants and melting bruised flesh. The scream that emitted from the injured man was hellish as legs kicked to get away from the searing heat. His pants caught fire quickly, although the flames were beat out as Clay smashed his leg into the ground desperately. Tall guy stepped away and motioned for his gang to subdue Dream's leg before pressing the torch harder into the ruined flesh.</p><p>Broken sobs wracked Clay's body and all he felt was pain, giving up on fighting back and hoping, praying that they would just <em>kill him already</em>, spare him with the grain of good in their hearts, anything to end it. A long minute passed before the torch was removed and discarded to a corner of the room. Dream's sobs had died down to snuffling pants, eyes glazed with shock and barely recognizing what was happening. The wound leaked blood from the veins that had not been burned shut, and it all piled down to assist the growing puddle beneath his knees. The hand in his hair was finally removed and a limp body dropped to the ground haphazardly.</p><p>The men retreated around him and sat by the entrance to snack on some carrots, laughing at rotten, dark jokes and spitting insults to an injured Dream, whos ears heard none of it.</p><p>Right before he slipped into an unconscious state, his murmur was unheard by the assaulters, "Kill me... Just kill me..."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When Sapnap had awoken in the early morning sun and hopped out of bed, he had been surprised to see Dream had not returned from his trip last night. Usually the other was good at not getting carried away, and coming back before the moon disappeared.</p><p>"Perhaps he had to bunker down in a hole for the night, and will be back soon." The Texan queried himself, stretching to rid his mind of the feeling that something was wrong. Dream was always able to get out of risky situations, since before Sapnap had met him. The possibility that he was unable to make it back to the house was very, very low.</p><p>But, it wasn't impossible, he realized, and decided to take George to the field, just to be sure. "Hey, George!" Sapnap called, stifling a yawn and shaking the other awake.</p><p>It took a few grumbles and a very pissy conversation to get George out of bed, but once he was and they set out, Sapnap felt much better about the whole thing. The sky was clear and bright, warmth radiating off of their skin. It was such a nice day, they would meet up with Dream on the way back and maybe go for a swim to appreciate the weather.</p><p>Wilbur waved to George and Sapnap as they passed, wearing a carefully chosen outfit that made George roll his eyes behind his goggles. Wilbur was always too dressed up, and it annoyed him to the core for no reason. Sapnap cheerfully waved back and exchanged a few greetings, not slowing his pace to feed the worry deep within.</p><p>The walk was long until they made it through a tidy oak forest, emerging into the field with beautiful sunflowers facing them, bobbing happily in the breeze and brushing up against their clothes. Sapnap was grateful for their beauty until he spotted crimson droplets decorating a flattened grass patch. Heart sinking, he called George over, hoping it was just from some cow, until they found a cracked mask underneath a sole flower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not take Dream very long to wake from his unconscious state, likely due to an uncomfortable force pushing against his unscathed arm and twisting it at a strange angle. The man snapped his eyes open immediately with a fresh rush of panic, thrashing and writhing on the ground to free himself from cruel hands. He had no clue of how long he had spent away from unyieldingly brutal conscience, but it seemed to have been a while as the sunlight had finished parading through the windows above.</p><p>A campfire was built haphazardly by the doorway, thick whirling smoke curling up towards the dark ceiling. His struggles were slowed immediately, leading Dream to believe some sort of plan had been set in place. His legs were held down by two of the men he had not interacted with yet, a firm hand pressing on his chest uncomfortably and slowing his heaving breaths. His foggy mind finished waking itself up and scanned the surrounding area for some sort of escape as cold, spiking dread clutched his heart.</p><p>A cold grip clutched the shoulder to the arm at attention tightly, aggravating a bruise that had already presented itself at some point and immobilizing Dream's weak struggles. Pain began to flicker uneasily beneath his purpled skin, muscles tensing in preparation for whatever they had planned this round. The first words he heard spoken caused his eyes to shoot open immediately.</p><p>"Make sure you yank hard enough, or it's not gonna break and we will have to secure 'im again." A few mumbles of agreement echoed around before a hand on his wrist tightened. Recognizing what was about to happen, a new strength surged into the male and he managed to kick a leg free to boot one of his attackers in the face, twisting violently to free the arm of choice. The success pissed of the leader, who yanked the limb with a menacing force. The angle had been messed up, however, and a sickening <em>'Pop' </em> resonated in the air before a yelp followed quickly.</p><p>Dream was secured once more, his eyes glazed and staring into something distant, almost nonexistent. The arm had not in fact been broken, but the dislocation was obvious as the shoulder sat at an awkward angle and quivered abnormally. Disappointment crossed Tall Guy's face at the failure before his expression hardened in anger. His words were brisk as he stood and retrieved something from the darkened room. "If you would just sit <em>still, </em>things would be so much better for you bud."</p><p>Dream ignored the sentence and the quick footsteps, the newest addition to his growing sources of pain burning ferociously and without any form of relent. Eyelids closed tightly; perhaps if he stopped fighting back, everything could be over? He had definitely not been in this building for a long period of time, but it had felt like ages since the comfort of his spawn bed had greeted him. Clay found himself dissociating from the building, static buzzing in his vision and ears roaring to block out any hints of what was to come.</p><p>His body was shifted to a different angle where his leg was splayed on the ground, much closer to the fire. The attackers slowly released grips on the panting body when they released that he wasn't really going to be going anywhere, at least for the time being. There was a minute of peace as a plan was roughly developed; hushed voices bantering back and forth. A metal rod was then dropped into the campfire, one end sticking out and the other glowing orange shorter than anticipated.</p><p>"Not me, my arm isn't great. What about Harvey?" "Stop being so impatient! We have all the time in the world dumbass..." A pause, and then, "Fuck! It's hot, how the hell do you want me to do this?" "Wrap your sleeve over the end and grab lower, you fucking idiot. You're not supposed to touch the charred bits." They quieted down again, favoring poking at the fire for a few, long minutes.</p><p>When Dream finally opened his eyes wearily, he was not expecting to be greeted by someone standing right above him, staring down at the limp body with a disgusting joy. The figure kicked at his ribs, enjoying how Clay curled in on himself as a last form of defense. "Don't fucking touch me.." He growled quietly, a rasp breaking the initial strength of the phrase and doing nothing against what seemed to be his imminent fate.</p><p>Dream's gaze flicked sharply as the rest of the group approached, a glowing, sizzling rod held by one of them sending panic deep into his veins once more. It was hard to find the strength to fight back, and all he could manage was to scoot away a few inches. A boot landed on his chest solidly and held him in place, pressing down with a force that was crushing. The remaining hope was stamped out as well as Dream's breath.</p><p>The man who held the presumed weapon raised it far over his head, his teeth glinting in a terrifying smirk as he eyed his target. Clay felt like he was prey beneath that look, and he was about to be a feast to his latest predator. The air fell silent as everyone held their breaths,</p><p>The rod was swung down with a speed that was foreign to Dream, his mind barely registering as a solid <em>"Crack!" </em>echoed against the stone in the building. The rod bounced against its target, and an animalistic scream ripped through the silence right after. Dream assumed that he had missed, and was trying to figure out why he was screaming, as it wasn't much of a big deal, when the pain hit him. The scream was his own as his leg snapped at a strange angle, courtesy of a good aim that had hit in just the right (oh so wrong) place.  There were new scorch marks that matched his other leg, and speaking of which,' <em>where had it gone?</em>' his mind fumbled faintly.</p><p>His burned leg had instinctively kicked out at the contact, colliding solidly with the man in front of him, who fell back with a grunt of shock. It was like watching dominos in slow motion; as the man fell straight into the hungry flames of the campfire. His shriek was ungodly as his clothing caught fire instantly, and a flaming log was sent skidding towards the wall of the building. '<em>Oh,' </em>Dream thought foggily, dazed from the injury. <em>'The walls are planks,' </em>A sense of finality hit him at the realization. All he had known was the unwelcoming stone floors, but had never had a glimpse of what exactly made up the tall walls trapping him with these monsters.</p><p>In the period of time it took for the walls to light, fire-man had rolled out of the embers and saved himself, and two of the others had ran out for water. The leader began to shout at Dream furiously, pulling his sword from his belt before realizing how deep of shit they were in. When one block had caught fire, it was a short wait for the flames to spread from wall to wall and consume everything in their path.</p><p>The view was beautiful, he thought peacefully as the men fled without sparing their toy a second thought. The sunlight was visible to him for the first time that day, and the sky couldn't have been bluer. There was not an ounce of strength left in his limbs, but Dream didn't really mind. Long seconds passed before the smoke started to cloud thickly, invading his lungs and leaving him to heave for breathe. A support fell beside him heavily before black began to dot in his vision meticulously.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The blood trail had been longer than either of them anticipated, and George was crestfallen when it lead to a man pouring water on a nasty burn wound, outside of a large, flaming building. They had questioned if he needed help, generously giving up a few of their porkchops when the man brought up that some of his friends might still be trapped inside, as he had not seen them leave. The two hadn't given much thought to the danger when they entered the charring wood structure and squinted through the smoke.</p><p>When Sapnap found Dream, he was unrecognizable at first. The only thing that had made him double take was a bright green hoodie covering a tormented body. George had not been far behind his friend and stopped in shock, before quickly scooping Dream into his arms, bolting for the entrance and holding back angry tears from spilling down his cheeks. Sapnap had recognized the wounds that had clearly not been from the fire, and the next thing he knew, his sword was buried deep into three men outside of the building before letting them explain themselves. How else had their friend ended up in the state he was in? The men deserved to rot in hell, for all he cared.</p><p>The trip back to their house was half as long; the weight of Dream shared between the both of them as well as a heavy silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>